Servant of Evil
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Re-Make. Una profecía ha sido dicha, separando así a ambos hermanos. Sin embargo, el Rey ha malinterpretado la profecía, y cuando su hijo menor regrese como sirviente personal de la princesa, todo el pueblo deberá afrontar la devastación que se había intentado evitar.


El proletariado se regocijaba en los lujos que los guardias del palacio habían pasado a repartir por la mañana, era cerca del mediodía, y todos se encontraban amontonados por la puerta del castillo mientras se iban abriendo para crear un camino, una camino por donde más tardes los reyes y los príncipes saldrían a saludarlos.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, el Rey, vendría con un traje negro demasiado elegante, que había sido diseñado para él específicamente por su hermano y había sido hecho realidad por la sastre, sonreíria y saludaría a todo el pueblo, mientras que a su lado, la reina, peinada tan elegantemente como siempre y quien había preferido comprar un vestido sacado de los diseños originales de la sastre, saludaría por igual mientras se abrazaba firmemente del Rey., en la misma carreta, en el asiento de atrás, los príncipes, mellizos, harían acto de presencia por primera vez en el reino en honor a su cumpleaños número 4.

Todo eso, justo a las 12.

Para lo cual faltaba un minuto.

Las grandes puertas de hierro se abrieron dando paso a la carroza sin techo donde los reyes ya tenían unas perfectas sonrisas plantadas sobre su rostro, Alicia, la princesa, iba casi saliéndose del carruaje mientras saludaba efusivamente a todos, mientras que a su lado, su hermano se mantenía sentado con una seriedad que ningún político había demostrado tener hasta el momento.

Eran las cosas más divinas que en la vida ¨la prole¨ hubiese tenido el derecho de ver.

La princesa, de largo cabello azul grisáceo atado en dos coletas referentes a su edad, de ojos tan azules como el cielo del anochecer que dejaban que cualquiera que viera a sus ojos pudiese notar la felicidad que poseía la pequeña. Tez pálida y vestida como muñequita, con un vestido rosado y de holanes blancos, que dejaban a sus hombros exhibiéndose, guantes negros hasta por arriba de los codos una rosa se posaba en el centro de su pecho.

El príncipe, con el cabello corto, pero no tan corto porqué no le gustaba, de color igual en ojos y cabello al de su hermana y de tez idéntica, vestido con una camisa blanca acompañada de unos shorts y sacos verdes pasto, con un moño azul reemplazando la corbata, calcetas negras y zapatos café.

El pueblo solo podía tener ropa elegante de bajo costo para ocasiones como esta, ni siquiera trabajando por treinta años sin comer y sin pagar impuestos podrían darse el lujo de siquiera pensar en comprar un traje como el que llevaban los príncipes o los reyes. Y los pequeños, como si la nobleza estuviese burlándose de todos ellos, ya iban vestidos como todos unos señoritos de 12 años y con más conjuntos de ropa de los que podrían caber en 6 habitaciones juntas.

Inglaterra siempre había sido uno de los reinos más modernos de toda Europa, se podría decir que la monarquía y el proletariado tenían una buena relación… al menos al pueblo no le faltaba comida ni recursos.

Si algo tenía muy claro Vincent Phantomhive, era que no debía permitir que toda esa muchedumbre le tocara, era un elegido de Dios, y por obvias razones, cualquier plebeyo sin mayor gracia solo conseguiría que su imagen se opacara ante los ojos de Dios.

O eso fue lo que toda su vida le dijeron.

Miro a la mujer a su lado, a ella debía llamarla una excepción, incluso el ¡Oh, Dios, Todopoderoso! Se la había señalado como su compañera por el resto de su vida en uno de esos ridículos desfiles. Rachel No-recordaba-qué, era un ser divino, debía serlo como para que Dios la eligiese entre todas las princesas que le habían pretendido.

Luego volteó a ver a sus hijos,Ciel estaba tranquilo, podía casi incluso jurar que veía al pueblo con la superioridad que se le había otorgado desbordando por esos hermosos ojos que el señor todopoderoso le había permitido heredarle, estaba seguro de que sería el mejor Rey que tendría Inglaterra en la vida.

Por otro lado estaba Alicia, Vincent tenía que agradecer que esa niña nunca tendría que tocar el trono o las decisiones políticas, con apenas cuatro años de vida era caprichosa, egoísta y berrinchuda, pero también era demasiado amable con aquellos que no debían recibir el favor divino, no importaba cuantas veces la Reina y él le recordaran que esa no era forma de comportarse que debía tener un princesa.

-Querido, no se te vaya a olvidar que hoy tienes una reunión con Undertaker

Asintió tranquilo a las palabras de su esposa, en realidad el gran Rey no admitiría nunca que se le había olvidado por completo.

Aquel hombre era escalofríante, pero al mismo tiempo le era de bastante utilidad, única razón por la que seguía en el castillo, hacía ya una semana que había llegado a su despacho personal (Donde nadie debía entrar porqué era claro que no arreglaba asuntos de estado) Exigiéndole una audiencia porqué había tenido una mala profecía esa semana, que pondría en riesgo al reino entero y probablemente a los linajes futuros.

Pero Vincent no tenía tiempo para querer oírlo, así que con un millón de excusas lo había mandado muy lejos con una audiencia hasta ese día.

Oh, pobre Vincent, esa cualidad de no escuchar sería verdaderamente su fin.

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **Bueno, a lo mejor alguno de ustedes se acordara de mi, solía estar como ¨CassGoto¨ pero por algunos problemillas tuve que cambiar mi nick.**_

 _ **Este es un Re-make de mi Historia con el mismo nombre ¨Servant of Evil¨**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
